The Ecumene
This page contains the national data or the Greater Ecumene Republic, before its societal and govermnent reform. During this time the nation simply went by the title: The Ecumene. Government Type: Socialist Republic The nation is governed by the Ecumene Council. A gathering of the heads of each of the social castes who discuss and debate on all matters that affect the people. Unanimous or majority decisions are made and then action is taken. Ecumene society is divided into Castes, each Caste specialises in specific areas and dedicate themselves to that cause in order to further the people as a whole. No Caste is more important than another. Castes: Warrior-caste: The Warrior-caste encompasses all military personnel and their duties. They hold responsibility for the safeguarding of the people and expansion of the borders. During times of war, the Warrior-caste may assume authoritative control to enable better military performance. Lifeworker-caste: The Lifeworkers are those who dedicate themselves to the maintaining and improvement of the lives of the people. They include scientists, medical staff, education workers, food and drink production and colonisation efforts. Builder-caste: The Builders are responsible for the construction, design and maintenance of buildings, infrastructure, ships and equipment. Judicial-caste: The Judicials are those responsible for maintaining the justice system and record keeping, whilst the military handles actual policing, it is the Judicials who administer sentencing and punishment. The Judicials do not participate in the Council discussions and instead simply keep records of what takes place and ensure no laws are broken. ' '''When an individual reaches maturity, they are tested. This test provides the result of the best possible caste for the individual to join. The individual is then given the result and given the choice of which caste they will join. Once they have chosen, they begin their education in their new role. ' 'Location: 17,000 Ly “North East” of the Solarian Border Region size: 3125 Lightyear Diameter Military strength: Strong, mostly for defense. Demographics: 100% Human Economics: No current imports or exports outside of their own national borders. Citizen Denomination: Ecumene Citizen. (Outsiders may refer to them as Ecuminian however no Ecumene Citizen would use the term.) Currency: Kil-oh Religion: N/A. An Atheist nation. ---History--- Founding: Originates 513 years ago within the Free Human Alliance. Formed on a colony world within the FHA, more of a unified council than a nation state, it only took 5 years for the people to decide to expand from their home world to the rest of the local system. Forming from a very scientific world, the population valued knowledge and unified growth over power and conquest or riches and so a strong, peaceful and unified civilisation formed quickly. With little conflict amongst the people, colonisation of the surrounding planets was rapid and with it came economical boom which enabled strong growth over the coming centuries. Thirteen years ago, the civilisation uprooted and left the old human territories to start their own independent nation. Major Historical events: ' '''513 Years ago: Initial formation of the unified council that bounded the people under one cause. 508 Years ago: First probationary journeys to colonise the next-nearest planet in the system. 490 Years ago: Colonisation of second world completed. 480 Years ago: Colonisation missions for remaining 3 planets begin. 350 Years ago: All five terrestrial planets have been colonised and upper development works commence. 276 Years ago: All worlds in-system are developed to “full” status. 224 Years ago: The two gas giants in the system are prepared for resource mining. 190 Years ago: Mining preparation is completed and resource stockpiling commences. 171 Years Ago: Outer two worlds become resource worlds, being sources of resources and storage locations. 106 Years Ago: Residential use is removed from outer two worlds with orbital stations becoming housing around other three terrestrial worlds. 43 Years Ago: Population division and classification plans aim to provide citizens with the ideal occupation. 39 Years ago: Social Caste system implemented giving equal rights and opportunities to each caste. 27 Years ago: Governing council is reformed to be chaired by elected heads of each caste. Dubbed the Ecumene Council. 18 Years ago: Ecumene Council unanimously agrees that autonomy is what is in the best interest of the people. 13 Years ago: Civilisation uproots and finds their own territory. The Ecumene is formed as a separate nation. 12 Years ago: Final borders are agreed upon and established. Patrols are set and commence. 10 Years ago: “Home” system becomes fully developed with the aid of resource stockpiles from old home system. 9 Years ago: “Inner worlds” are established, a series of systems to be developed whilst remaining territories are to be established as resource mining areas until expansion deems them necessary for habitation. 1 Year ago: Last of the “Inner Worlds” systems reaches completion in development and expansion plans are drawn-up.